


Call of the Wild (a due South Action Trailer)

by GallifreyWizard (lightspire), lightspire



Category: due South
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/GallifreyWizard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightspire/pseuds/lightspire
Summary: A high-voltage, action-movie style trailer for the Due South Episode "Call of the Wild". Streaming fanvid.





	Call of the Wild (a due South Action Trailer)

Title: Call of the Wild (Action Trailer)  
Music cover performed by: My Affected Reality  
Music clip is a cover of: It's No Good, by Depeche Mode  
Video clip sources: Due South/Alliance  
Duration/Format: 1:30 (Streaming)


End file.
